In general, a user of a portable electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, mounts an exterior cover on the electronic device in order to protect the electronic device. The exterior cover is removably provided on the electronic device so as to protect the front face and/or the rear face of the electronic device. Since the electronic device is frequently carried by the user, the electronic device may be impacted, for example, by being dropped or may frequently get damaged on the external surface thereof by being scratched, which may be prevented by the exterior cover.
As other functions, the exterior cover is recognized as an accessory by being configured with various colors and designs, and may give a feeling of quality when its outer skin is formed of a leather of various colors. In particular, the electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, has a display and/or a touch screen on the front face thereof. Thus, the front face may be protected by the exterior cover.
However, with a conventional exterior cover, only a portion of the display surface is transmitted through the exterior cover or the transmissivity is low so that the usability of the exterior cover is low. Further, since it is impossible to recognize and shield a hall IC, a lot of electricity is used and the possibility of a malfunction is high.
In addition, upon being wholly injection-molded (using PC and urethane), the conventional exterior cover is poor in flexibility and is easily damaged.
In addition, the exterior cover disables recognition between electronic devices and thus lacks a diversity of functions. Further, a receiver opening and a home key seating structure are not applied to the exterior cover, which reduces usability and increases the possibility of a malfunction.
Various embodiments of the present disclosure are to provide an exterior cover of an electronic device that functions as an accessory of the electronic device by enhancing the aesthetic function of the exterior cover.
Various embodiments of the present disclosure are to provide an exterior cover of an electronic device that enables genuine product certification so that an imitation of the exterior cover can be prevented and the exterior cover can be highly interlocked with the electronic device.